<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Father of Mine by fabulousmeteor7</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28325370">Father of Mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulousmeteor7/pseuds/fabulousmeteor7'>fabulousmeteor7</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2009, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, High School, Iraq War, Step-parents</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:29:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28325370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulousmeteor7/pseuds/fabulousmeteor7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A teenager and his family deals with the aftermath of their fathers death in different ways.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character &amp; Original Female Character, Original Female Character &amp; Original Male Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character &amp; Original Male Character</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Father of Mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this in my creative writing class about three semesters ago. Since I now have an AO3 account, I figured I would post it here. Let me know what you think.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>November Third, 2004</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Matt, </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>This is the last letter that I’m going to send out for a few weeks. We’re about to go on a major offensive and hopefully retake the city. It’s going to be hard, but I don’t want you to worry. I’ll be fine and home in no time. Enough with the roughness though.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>How did that test in your math class go? I know you’ve been having trouble with it this year, especially with me not being there to help. Your mothers not great at math, but I’m sure she can help you just fine. Did your mom get that promotion that she was going for? I hope she did. Has Steven gotten his learners permit yet? I know he’s been dying to get it and learn to drive. How is little Julia doing in first grade? I hope she gets along with her classmates. I really hate that I’m not going to be home for Thanksgiving, I know it’s our holiday. The thing I miss the most over here is watching football  with you and your brother on Thanksgiving Day. Make sure you watch the game and root for the Bears, you said that they’re playing the Cowboys. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Give everybody a hug and a kiss for me. Don’t worry, I WILL be home soon. When I do get home, we’re all going on a trip to go see a Bears game. I’m gonna send you a picture of my squadmates, and other people that are helping us out over here. There’s an interpreter over here looks just like your Uncle George, you’ll know which one I’m talking about. Alright Matt, I’m going to finish up here. I love you all, buddy, Steven, Julia, you, your mom, and Shepherd.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>See you soon,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dad</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There it is, the last letter Matt’s father ever wrote to him, his last words to his family. His father was a soldier in the Army during the Iraq War. He never got home to see his family. He died in an explosion in Fallujah; there had to be a closed-casket funeral because of the deformities caused by being blown up. Almost five years later, it’s still unbearable from time to time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I miss you dad,” Matt said, wiping a tear from his eye.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Matt, Julia,” his mom yelled, “It’s dinner time.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Coming mom,” he yelled back. He put the letter back into the shoebox where he kept all of his dads letters and other things that he’d sent him. Matt then walked out of his room and turned his light off, noticing the dog. “Hi Shepherd,” he said to the dog “How’re you doing buddy?” Shepherd simply looked at him, he wasn’t really a barker. Matt headed down the stairs where he was stopped by William, his step-father.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you wash your hands?” He asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?” Matt asked, “You don’t care anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It's what you’re supposed to do,” William said “And why would you say that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Isn’t it obvious?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright,” William said, “I don’t have time to argue. Just go wash your hands.” Just then, Julia walked down the stairs drying her hands off. “See, Julia knows what to do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh,” Julia said, “Oh, hi dad.” Julia didn’t really remember their father, as he was deployed for the majority of her childhood; this often bothered Matt a great deal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Julia,” William said, “How was school?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“School was good,” she said, “We watched Obama’s inauguration.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How was that?” He asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was kinda cool,” she said “He talked for a while.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While this conversation was going on, Matt walked to the downstairs bathroom, just off of the stairs. As he was washing his hands, the cat, a female black and white cat, that almost looked like a skunk, walked in and meowed at him. “Hi Oreo,” he said “How are you?” She meowed back at him. “Are you good?” She meowed again. Matt picked her up and petted her for a minute. She could always tell when he was stressed out and always made him feel better. After all, they did get her after their father died. He walked out to the living room and looked at his father's medals on top of the bookshelf, his ashes were also there. He had served during the Persian Gulf War around the time Matt was born, and later during the Iraq War. He also looked at the photo of Steven and his college buddies, he was having a great time off at Ohio State University. They ate dinner quietly; they often talked about how everybody’s day was, except for the days when Matt and William got in an argument, which was nearly once a week.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>&lt;————————————&gt;</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next day, at school, Matt had his midterm exam in biology, a class he had been having trouble with all year. His girlfriend, Stella, had been trying to help him study, so that he could pass the test. His mom and William had told him that he needed to get at least a B in order to get his license. When he gets to class, he sits in his spot between Stella and Tony, his best friend since second grade. Mr. Goldberg, their biology teacher began calling attendance. After finishing attendance, Mr. Goldberg started handing out the tests. “It’s midterm day,” he started, “There are 30 multiple choice questions, a diagram of a cell that you’ll have to label, and five short answer questions. You have the rest of the period. Are there any questions?” Stella raised her hand. “Yeah, Stella.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will there be a bonus question?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, there will be,” he responded, “When there’s ten minutes left, I’ll stop you guys and tell you the bonus.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks” Stella said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that all,” he asked, waiting for any other questions, “Going once, going twice, sold! Good luck everybody.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>&lt;————————————&gt;</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After the test, at lunch, Matt sat down next to Stella, across from Tony. It was the normal Wednesday lunch, cheese pizza. “Hey Matt,” Stella said, “How do you think you did on the test?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not so well,” he said, “It was tougher than I thought it was gonna be.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m sure you did fine,” Tony said setting down his carton of milk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jesus Tony,” Matt said, “Is that your second milk?” Tony often got more than he needed at lunch, then again, he is a football player.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m getting my calcium in.” He said chuckling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry Matt,” Stella put her hand on his shoulder, “I know you did alright.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks babe,” Matt said, hugging her, “I’m sure you’re right. I just hope I did well enough to get my license.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What,” Tony said, “Your mom and step dad won’t let you get your license?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Matt replied, “I have to get at least a B in Biology.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What an asshole.” Tony said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think that it’s reasonable,” Stella said, “You’re doing great in all of your other classes.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I agree,” Matt said, “I’m okay with it; I’m just worried that I won’t get that grade.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, I’m heading to practice,” Tony said as he stood up “You guys want me to take your trays?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure,” Matt said grabbing his apple, “Have fun.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hahaha,” he laughed, “Fuck off.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’d I do?” Matt asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m just messing with you man,” he said, “Good luck with your grade.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Matt said as Tony walked away, “I’m gonna need it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do you let him talk to you like that?” Stella asked, “It’s not funny.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Matt said, “I like to let him deal with stuff his own way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just then, the bell rang, Matt had history, but Stella had study hall. She leaned in to kiss Matt before they went to their classes. “I love you,” she said to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too,” he kissed her back, “See you after school?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” she said, “See you then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>&lt;————————————&gt;</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>About a week later he got his report card in the mail. He had a feeling that his biology grade wasn’t good enough, but he still hoped it was enough. He would know when he got home from his date, as his mother and step father always opened it first, with Stella at the local movie theater. He was taking Stella out to see 500 Days of Summer for her birthday. Until then, he had no reason to worry about it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Two tickets to 500 Days of Summer,” Matt said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here you are sir,” the clerk replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> After walking over to the snack counter Matt said, “A large popcorn, a medium root beer, a medium coke, and a pack of gummy bears.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Matt and Stella went into the theater and found seats in the back, where they liked to sit. The theater was unusually empty, less than 10 people; which was just fine as Matt didn’t like crowds. He handed Stella her root beer and her gummy bears. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks babe,” she said as he put his arm around her shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t say it earlier,” Matt started, “But you look beautiful tonight. That’s a new dress, isn’t it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah it is,” she replied, “My grandmother got it for me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s really pretty,” he said, “Holy crap. It’s already starting.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was fast,” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the movie went on, Matt and Stella finished off the popcorn and their sodas. About halfway through, Stella laid her head on Matt’s shoulder, something she did often when they were close together. Matt never really minded it; in fact, he enjoyed having her so close to him. He laid his head down on top of hers, and they both started to fall asleep. Matt thought to himself </span>
  <em>
    <span>“This is nice; I wish we could just stay here forever.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Once the movie ended, they actually had to be woken up by a worker at the theater.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” the worker said, “Hey, sleepy heads.” They both wake up. “The movies over, and I gotta clean.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” Matt starts laughing, “I’m sorry man,” he said, “We’ll get going.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s no problem,” the worker replied, “Have a good rest of your day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright Matt,” Stella said as they got to her car, “I know you got me a gift, so where is it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right here,” he says as he pulls a small box, containing earrings, out of his pocket, “I know you really liked it when we saw it in the mall.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my,” she said as she opened the box, “I love them!” She took out the earrings that she had in already, and put the new ones in. “Thank you, Matt,” she hugged him, “I love you so much.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too,” he replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me drive you home,” Stella said, “Thanks for the date.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>&lt;————————————&gt;</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On the ride back to his house, Matt stared out the window, just then starting to worry about his report card. He had hoped that his biology grade would be good enough, but he had a sinking sensation that it wasn’t good enough. It’s only about a seven minute drive, so he doesn’t have much time to worry, but he does anyway. As he loses focus, he begins to hear the words his father had said to him many times. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“At the end of the day, the only thing that matters is that you did your best; don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He would tell him this whenever something in Matt’s life didn’t go right; he would also tell Steven the same thing. He never really told Julia the same thing much, since he spent most of her childhood deployed so she didn’t really remember him. He thought to himself ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>I know dad, I know. I do try my best.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Matt,” Stella said, “Matt.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” He said as he snapped back to reality.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re here,” she said, “Are you okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m fine,” he replied, “Just zoned out for a bit.” He leaned in to give her a kiss. “Thanks for the ride.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s no big deal,” she said, “Let me know how you did in biology.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He got out of her car, and walked up to his front door, turned around and waved to her, she waved back, and began to drive off. As he walked in the door, Oreo walked up to him and started meowing at him. “What, pretty girl?” He said to her and she just meowed more as he picked her up. “What’s the matter?” She meowed again. “Alright,” he said, “Hold on, I’ll sit down with you.” He walked over to the couch and sat down with her. He heard a car roll up into the driveway. “That’s probably William,” he said to Oreo, “I bet I’m in trouble.” William walked through the door, hung his keys on the key rack, took off his coat, and set his briefcase down; He was a city councilman. He walked through the living room to the kitchen to grab something to drink, not noticing Matt. When he walked back through, he noticed him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello Matt,” William said, “How was your date with Stella?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was good,” he replied, “It was a good movie, but I didn’t really see much of it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright,” William said standing up and heading into the dining room, “Let’s see what you got on your report card.” He grabbed it, opened it, and looked at it. “Let’s see,” he said, “An ‘A’ in Geometry, an ‘A’ in History, a ‘B’ in Art, an ‘A’ in PE, an ‘A’ in English, an ‘A’ in Creative Writing, and,” he sighed, “a ‘C’ in Biology.” He came back out in to the living room, and sat down next to Matt. “I’m sorry Matt,” he said, “But your mother and I both agreed that you can’t get your license if you don’t get a ‘B’ in Biology.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Matt just sat there, not saying anything, slowly getting angry at William. Sensing that Matt was about to get mad, Oreo got down off of his lap and walked away. “Of course,” he said quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What Matt?” William asked calmly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” he repeated, “You just don’t want me to do my own thing!” William just looked at him, unsure what to think or say, so he just let Matt continue. “Why are you such an asshole?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Matt,” William said sternly, “Let me stop you right there. I’ve always treated you like one of my own, and you’ve never let me into your life.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why would I let you in,” Matt started, “You’re nothing to me, I don’t know why you want to be involved in my life!” Matt’s now yelling with tears in his eyes. “You’re not my dad, I don’t know why you would want to be!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Matt,” William said, standing up and raising his voice, “I’m just trying to do right by your father.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t even know my father!” Matt screams at William. “How could you have known him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Matt,” William said, “I did, in fact know Conrad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re lying,” Matt continues to yell, as he starts to head up the stairs, “Go to hell!” He slams his bedroom door and lays down on his bed to scream into his pillow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>&lt;————————————&gt;</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Matt’s mother, Maria, came down the stairs after hearing the argument between Matt and William. She finds William sitting on the couch with tears in his eyes, and then goes over and sits next to him. “William,” she said, “What’s wrong?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told him,” he said, “I told him and he didn’t believe me.” He sat there, on the verge of breaking down. “He thinks I’m lying to him. Why would I lie to him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s give him some time,” Maria said, “And then we can go up and explain everything to him.” She rubbed Williams back to try to make him feel better. “It’s a good thing Julia is off at a sleepover so she didn’t have to hear it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, you’re right,” William said, “I don’t like arguing with him. It all started over his license; he didn’t get a high enough grade, and just got upset.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>William got off of the couch and went into his home office, just off of the dining room. He had his own medals from the army in his desk, he also had a file in his desk with pictures of their squad over in Iraq, files regarding their deployments, his honorable discharge papers, and other files. He grabbed everything that had to do with his and Conrad’s agreement and got ready to go upstairs and explain it to Matt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“William,” Maria said, “Are you ready to tell him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As ready as I can ever be.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maria walked up the stairs first and knocked on Matt’s door. “Honey,” she said outside of his room, “Can I come in?” He got up and opened the door, inviting her in. “I need to talk to you about something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” Matt said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know how your dad died in Iraq,” she said as Matt nodded, “And how William also served in the Army?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah mom,” he replied, “I know that, but I don’t see how it’s related.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“William and your father served together in the same squad. William was one of you dads squadmates.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At that point William walked into his room and sat down in Matt’s desk chair. “It’s true Matt,” he said, “Here’s a picture of our squad. Your dad is in the middle holding the rifle with the grenade launcher, I’m just to the right of him with the rifle with the scope. It was taken a week before he died.” Matt just took a minute to comprehend what they were telling him. “Matt,” William said, “Are you okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” he said, “Were you there when he died?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>William just sort of stares off into space, propelled right back to that day. “Yes,” he says distantly, his voice shaking, “I held his hand as he died.” A tear appears in his eye, Maria taking notice walks over and puts her arm around him. “I’m sorry,” he said, “It’s just really painful.” He wipes the tears from his eyes. “Alright Matt,” he said after taking a deep breath, “It’s time I told you everything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>&lt;———————————&gt;</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Viper Actual, this is Viper One,” Sergeant Johnson, “What are your orders, over?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Viper One, this is Viper Actual,” the radio operator said, “Clear out this last street, and then RTB, copy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Copy, I read you loud and clear,” he muted the radio, “Alright boys, we gotta clear this street, and then we’re good. Hitchman, Jacobs, McDonald, you take the left side of the street. Ramirez, Kowalski, and Jefferson, you’re with me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sir, yes sir.” they all said in unison. Everything was going fine until they went to clear out the last house. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, last house guys,” Sergeant Johnson said, “Let’s do this and get back to base.” They all stacked up getting ready to breach, “Flashbang out, breach and clear! Conrad kicked in the door, and the rest of the squad rushed in after him. “Check your corners. First floor clear,” the Sergeant said, “Let’s move upstairs.” As they moved up the stairs, William heard movement in what he believed to be a bedroom. “Be careful guys.” Conrad was the first one up the stairs, he stacked up on the door with some of the others. He kicked the door in. “Gun!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Got him,” he yelled, at that moment a man with an explosive trapped to his chest ran at William. Conrad, being the hero he was pushed him away from William and fired two quick shots at him. Unfortunately, one of the rounds hit the explosive on the guys chest and it immediately detonated. He was thrown across the room, and slammed into the wall. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Conrad!” William screamed. He ran over to him, the room filled with smoke and blood splattered the walls and ceiling. Conrad had shrapnel lodged  in almost every part of his body and both of his legs were blown off. William grabbed his hand and held on, as tight as he could, the tightest ever had. “Just hold on man,” William tried to comfort him, “You’re okay, you’re gonna make it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” he said, “No I’m not.” He started coughing up blood; his injuries would prove to be fatal, with massive internal bleeding, collapsed lungs, and nearly every bone shattered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you give up on me,” William said, “You’re gonna get outta here alive. Viper Actual, Viper Three, we need MEDEVAC, right now. I repeat, we need MEDEVAC, over?” He waited about 5 seconds before Conrad interrupted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“William,” he said, “William, take care of my family. Promise me that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I promise Conrad, I promise,” William said, “But I won’t have to; you’re gonna make it.” He watched the life fade from his eyes, as he bled out in that bedroom in Iraq. “No,” William said, “No!” He got up off of the ground, and fired the remainder of his magazine into the body of the other insurgent, basically obliterating the body; he screamed the whole time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>&lt;———————————&gt;</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your father died, his hand in mine. That’s why I’m here, that’s why I said I’m trying to do right by him,” William finished, “I’m sorry I never told you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I … I had no idea,” Matt said, “I can’t … I didn’t know.” He broke down and cried along with his mother and William. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I started coming around to check on you all, and we just kind of fell in love,” William said, “I never expected to find a family here. But once I did, I figured that I had to go all the way and make sure you guys had a father.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t expect it either,” Maria said, “After your father died, I didn’t think I could ever love again.” She went over to Matt’s bed and sat next to him. “When it happened, I thought it best to keep that a secret.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just wish you guys had told me sooner,” Matt replied, “Why did you let me hate you for so long?” William just kind of looked at him, unsure of what to say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I honestly didn’t think you’d be able to handle it,” he said, “I was doing what I thought was best.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I understand,” Matt said, “So, what about my license?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maria chuckled and William cracked a smile. “Alright Matt,” William said, “You can get it, but still get that grade up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From that day on Matt and William were much closer, and had a much better relationship. Over time, Matt grew less and less resentful of William, gaining more and more of an understanding. He was there for him when he graduated high school. He was there for him when he went to college. He was there for him when he lost his job. He was his best man at his wedding. He was there for him when Matt and Stella had their first child. In turn, Matt was there for William when his brother died. He was there for him when he lost his election. And he was by William’s side when he died, 40 years later. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>